Gugup Gagap Engep
by synstropezia
Summary: Anggota Guild sengaja membuat Louisa May Alcott agar berduaan dengan Edgar Allan Poe, dengan berpura-pura sibuk mengenai kucing milik Mark Twain, atau pergi layanan gereja bahkan sok-sokan punya urusan mendadak yang ternyata; Lucy Maud Montgomery selaku yang berbohong justru menguntit kencan mereka, ditemani Nakajima Atsushi. Happy Birthday Louisa May Alcott (29/11/2019) #Late2Days


**Together with Poe **

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta untuk ulang tahun Louisa May Alcott (29/11/2019)**

* * *

Di pusat perbelanjaan Yokohama, tempat jam raksasa kebanggaan kota ini berdiri seharusnya menjadi tempat temu, bagi anggota _Guild_ tepat di pukul dua belas siang yang berarti sekarang, jika Louisa May Alcott tidak salah lihat.

Keramaian yang meluap di sekitarnya membuat Alcott berharap, bahwa ia salah melihat jam yang terus bergerak. Duduk di bangku taman seorang diri, sembari menahan tatapan dari orang-orang yang menganggapnya aneh dengan meremas dress berwarna mahogani yang dikenakannya guna meredam gugup, Alcott rasa tinggal sedikit lagi sebelum ia mencapai batas.

_Alcott: Teman-teman. Kalian di mana?_

Sebuah pesan Alcott kirim melalui medsos bernama 'garis'. Kurang dari lima menit beberapa balasan masuk secara serempak, membuat senyumannya sedikit mengembang.

* * *

_Mark Twain: Aduh maaf, nih. Gue enggak jadi dateng. Kucing gue mau lahiran. Doain gaes anaknya spesies anggora._

_John Steinbeck: Kok lu gak bilang kucingnya lahiran? Sekalian gue bawain oleh-oleh anggur, deh, buat kucing lu. Lovecraft juga mau liat katanya. _

_Margaret Mitchell: Bukannya spesies kucing lu dua-duanya kampung Mark? _

_Mark Twain: Lah? Lu belum tau ternyata. Kucing gue yang ganteng, Markinten, selingkuh ama kucing anggora lo alias Simelemele. _

_Margaret Mitchell: Ternyata kucing gue yang ilang ada sama lu. Namanya Sherina, bukan Simelemele dan sekarang lu tunggu di situ! Jangan harap bisa kabur._

_Nathaniel Hawthorne: Maaf. Jadwal pelayananku di gereja diganti menjadi siang._

_Lucy Maud Montgomery: Sayangnya aku mendadak ada urusan. Tapi, Poe bilang dia mau dateng, kok._

_Alcott: Poe?_

* * *

Baru juga ditanyakan, sosok yang Alcott maksud kini menampakkan diri bersama musang kesayangannya, yakni Karl. Mereka saling membungkukkan badan sebagai sapaan. Dengan tangan gemetar yang terulur ke bangku taman Alcott mempersilakan Poe duduk, lantas mengambil jarak selebar mungkin saking gugupnya. Hanya berduaan dengan Poe yang seolah-olah menimbulkan kesan pacaran, jelas Alcott malu bukan kepalang.

"Ha-hari ini cuacanya cerah, ya?!" Niat Poe untuk mencairkan suasana seketika berbelok, menjadi mengagetkan Alcott yang mendadak pucat. Kepanikan di wajah Poe turut menular kepada Alcott yang celingak-celinguk sana-sini, untuk menemukan jawaban.

"E-eh? I-iya! Cu ... cuacanya cerah banget."

"Bu-bu-bukankah sa-sayang sekali? Me ... mereka ... si-sibuk?"

"U-uhm. Sayang sekali ... memang ... Te-tetapi aku berterima kasih pada Edgar-_san_, karena sudah datang." Penuh penghormatan Alcott menunduk. Senyuman yang tipis itu masih mengambang di bibirnya, walau samar-samar Poe menyadari sesuatu tentang Alcott menjadi janggal.

Pandangan mereka sama-sama tertuju ke arah biru langit yang tersenyum cerah, bahkan menghela napas berbarengan dan ketika menyadari itu, keduanya memalingkan wajah secara spontan. Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Alcott. Gadis mungil itu tentu berharap, dapat merayakannya dengan anggota _Guild_ yang lain. Dikatakan atau tidak tetap saja Poe tahu-tahu paham, mungkin berkat persamaan mereka yang begitu pendiam.

"Mau ... makan ...?" Rasa canggung yang menguasai lidah Poe membuat nada tanya di kalimatnya, seolah-olah tidak pernah ada. Diam-diam maniak misteri itu melirik pada Alcott yang buru-buru menunduk, kala merasai tatapan keduanya sempat bertemu.

"Ka-kalau begitu, Edgar-_san_ makan saja."

"M ... m ... bu-bukan ... bukan itu, maksudku." Benar saja Alcott jadi kebingungan. Kini pipinya memerah gara-gara salah terka, mengenai arti kalimat Poe yang ternyata mengajak Alcott.

"Edgar-_san_ mengajakku?"

"Begitu ... lah. Louisa-_san_, mau?" Jika diingat-ingat ini baru kali pertamanya, Poe memanggil Alcott secara langsung. Di markas _Guild_ pun mereka nyaris tidak pernah bertemu, dan sekalinya tanpa sengaja berpapasan pasti mempercepat langkah agar segera menjauh.

"Lou saja tidak apa-apa, kok." Kelihatannya Alcott memang risi, ya? Seketika perasaan bersalah menyergap Poe yang menggaruk rambut, sementara Karl seakan-akan memasang wajah bosan terhadap interaksi Alcott, dan Poe yang sangat kikuk.

"Ba-baiklah. Maaf membuatmu risi, Lou-_san_."

"Ku-kumohon jangan merasa bersalah se-seperti itu! Mu ... mumpung sudah di sini, kurasa sedikit jalan-jalan tidak ... masalah ..."

Ajakannya diterima, kan? Berarti mereka ke– maksud Poe bisa makan bersama di lestoran? Secara tiba-tiba Poe mengulurkan tangannya kepada Alcott yang terheran-heran. Melihat pria berambut ombak itu tersenyum tipis, namun sangat lembut membuat Alcott perlahan-lahan mengangkat jemarinya, yang langsung Poe raih tanpa menyiratkan ragu walau sejenak.

Tangan Poe sempurna menggenggam kelima jari kanannya, dan secara ajaib Alcott merasa hangat terutama di bagian dada, seolah-olah ada nyala api yang sangat kecil untuk menerangi perasaannya, agar sedikit menyadari sesuatu.

"Jalanannya ... ra-ramai. Karena itu jangan sampai terlepas."

Keramaian yang terlalu memusingkan itu ternyata bisa usil, karena membuat Poe bahkan Alcott tidak menyadari, jika posisi mereka sejajar sekarang.

* * *

Kemajuan yang Poe ciptakan jelas-jelas mengejutkan. Genggaman mereka tidak sekali pun terlepas di sepanjang perjalanan, dan baru terjadi saat tiba di depan pintu lestoran.

Lucy Maud Montgomery–yang katanya memiliki urusan mendadak–dengan kacamata hitam, dan topi jerami tampak mengawasi perkembangan di antara Poe serta Alcott. Air mukanya langsung semringah, semenjak Poe memberanikan diri memegang tangan gadis pujaannya. Nakajima Atsushi–anggota dari Agensi Detektif Bersenjata yang tanpa sengaja ikut terseret–turut berbahagia atas Poe yang mungkin sebentar lagi, dapat memiliki Alcott secara utuh.

"Jangan bengong saja di situ. Mereka sudah masuk ke lestoran," ucap Lucy yang tanpa aba-aba, menarik lengan Atsushi agar ikut masuk. Dua sejoli yang pemalu itu duduk di samping jendela, sedangkan Lucy mengambil tempat di seberang.

"Bacalah koran atau lakukan sesuatu sambil memperhatikan mereka."

"Tetapi Lucy-_chan_, bukankah kita semakin terlihat mencurigakan, ya?" Terutama bagi para pengunjung yang bertanya-tanya, mengenai sikap keduanya. Namun, pengguna kekuatan Anne _room_ itu malah mengabaikannya, mungkin gara-gara terlalu bersemangat.

Kebetulan kafe ini menyediakan majalah yang dapat Atsushi baca. Ujung-ujungnya pula remaja tanggung itu menuruti mandat dari Lucy, dengan berpura-pura memperhatikan tulisan padahal mata sibuk mengawasi. Efek terlalu bersemangat mungkin turut mempengaruhi Lucy, agar terus-menerus memelototi jam. Lima menit sudah berlalu. Bukankah mereka agak lama, karena tak kunjung memesan atau membuka percakapan?

"A-apa Lou-_san_ marah, karena a-aku me ... menggenggam tanganmu ... secara tiba-tiba?" Suara Poe kecil sekali! Geregetan gara-gara tidak dapat mendengarnya, koran yang Lucy pegang menjadi pelampiasan dari kejengkelan sang gadis berambut kepang ini.

"So ... so ... so ... soal itu ...! A-aku merasa ma-malu saja, kok. Sedikit."

"La-lalu ... berarti ... Lou-_san_ ... menyukai ... nya?" Sumpah. Bicara apa Poe ini? Barusan dirinya memiliki keberanian untuk berinisiatif, dan ia pikir menanyakan perasaan Alcott akan terasa mudah. Namun, sekarang ini menghilang entah ke mana membuat Poe kembali menjadi si jagoan yang pemalu.

"Bi-bisa dibilang ... begitu ... Edgar-_san_ memiliki ta-tangan yang ... hangat, ya."

Hangat katanya?! Mendengar pengakuan itu Poe spontan mengambil menu yang sejak tadi tergeletak. Matanya sibuk menelaah nama-nama makanan, serta minuman yang tertulis walau tidak satu pun ide terlintas, menjadikan Poe amat kebingungan. Rasa-rasanya pula ada yang salah, dan ia sangat malu karena terlambat sadar. Jelas-jelas Poe harus mempersilakan Alcott melihat lebih dulu, bukan? Istilah _ladies first _justru diperlukan di saat-saat seperti ini, kan?

"Duluan, Lou-_san_." Menu tersebut disodorkan pada Alcott yang menggeleng. Dengan sopan ia sedikit mendorongnya, supaya Poe dapat membacanya lagi.

"Kurasa Edgar-_san_ belum menentukannya, kan? Wa-wajahmu ... terlihat bingung, soalnya," balas Alcott yang sewaktu menjelaskannya kembali menunduk. Bagaimana jika Poe marah, soalnya diam-diam Alcott memperhatikan gerak-gerik dia? Hal seperti itu sangat tidak pantas, bukan, karena menyerupai tingkah laku _stalker_?

Sayang sekali pengguna kekuatan _wakakusa monogatari_ itu tidak tahu, kalau Poe justru memegang-megang wajahnya gara-gara gagal menyadari, ekspresi yang ia buat. Mana mungkin Poe marah. Bunga-bunga yang penuh imajinasi, dan berwarna-warni di dalam hati Poe mana mungkin bermekaran, jika tuan dari Karl itu merasai marah atau sebal?

Kemungkinan besar sejak bertemu Alcott memperhatikannya, bukan? Kira-kira apakah Poe menunjukkan ekspresi aneh yang lain, terus Alcott menyadarinya namun memilih berpura-pura tidak tahu?

Sungguh gadis yang pengertian, ya. Baik hati maupun pipi Poe kian memerah saja, sampai-sampai tanpa sadar bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum yang gembira dengan gugup.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, kok! Lou-_san_ bisa duluan." Kali ini menu-nya ditaruh di atas meja, dan langsung Poe dorong ke arah Alcott yang sedikit ragu.

"Be-beneran. A-aku baik-baik, saja." Menu-nya telah kembali pada Poe yang panik. Sebagai pria tulen, masa iya Poe tak menerapkan prinsip _ladies first_? Kalau begitu kesannya dia tidak _gentle_, bukan?

"La-la ... _ladies_ ... _first_ ... Lou-san."

"_Kok kagak mesen-mesen, sih?!_" batin Lucy yang saking geregetannya sedikit merobek ujung koran. Atsushi langsung berusaha menenangkan. Jika mereka ketahuan jelas berbahaya, bukan?

"Tenang, Lucy-_chan_. Aku punya ide."

Usai dibisikkan Lucy pun memanggil seorang pelayan, dan mencatat pesanan yang telah disebutkan. Adegan mendorong menu masih berlanjut di antara mereka. Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian barulah sepiring _omelette_ diantarkan ke meja Poe serta Alcott, begitu pun _banana split_ dengan tiga potong es krim yang menggiurkan. Tak ketinggalan dua gelas soda melon penuh es batu.

"Emm ... maaf. Tetapi ka–", "Pesanan ini atas nama Edgar Allan Poe. Apa benar itu Anda?" Berbohong soal identitasnya tidaklah berarti apa-apa, sehingga Poe mengangguk saja. Setelah memastikan kebenarannya, pelayan tersebut langsung pergi sementara di seberang sana, Atsushi dan Lucy melakukan tos.

"Ternyata Edgar-_san_ sudah memesan, toh." Harus bilang apa dia? Kemungkinan besar bisa jadi Alcott berpikir, bahwa sebenarnya Poe diam-diam menyiapkan kejutan.

"Ah ... ya ... begitulah ..."

"_Banana split_-nya ... boleh kumakan?"

"Silakan, Lou-_san_."

Siapa pun itu yang telah menolong Poe di tengah kebimbangannya, ia bersyukur dapat menyaksikan Alcott menyendok banana split tersebut, memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, dan mengunyahnya dengan penuh kebahagiaan sekaligus cinta.

Ketika setitik es krim dengan bandelnya menempel di ujung bibir Alcott, ketidaksengajaan itu membuat ia tampak lebih manis, dibandingkan _dessert_ mana pun. Poe menunjukkan letak noda tersebut kepada Alcott yang buru-buru membersihkannya, lantas menggumamkan 'terima kasih' secara samar yang ajaibnya; dapat Poe ketahui walaupun kafe ini sangat berisik.

"Benar katamu. Mereka tidak curiga." Bukan hanya Alcott, tetapi Lucy pun tengah menikmati kue stroberi yang sekalian dipesannya. Sebelum menjawab Atsushi lebih dulu melahap sesendok _chazuke_, barulah kembali fokus menatap Lucy.

"Ide tersebut dari Dazai-_san_. Katanya seseorang yang jatuh cinta tidak mungkin menyadari hal sekecil itu, karena mereka menjadi bodoh."

"Jadi kau mengataiku bodoh?!" Keterkejutan Atsushi seolah-olah meneriakkan kata 'EH' dalam diam. Sadar akan gelagatnya yang sangat memalukan, Lucy buru-buru berdeham bahkan menghabiskan kue di piringnya secepat mungkin.

"Lupakan saja, oke? Sebaiknya kau segera menghabiskan makananmu, karena Lou dan Poe akan segera meninggalkan kafe."

"Ternyata Lucy-_chan_ lagi jatuh cinta. Semoga kalian dapat segera bersama jika begitu."

Daripada membalas kalimat Atsushi yang berarti Lucy menyimpannya di dalam kenangan, tentu ia lebih memilih memperhatikan Poe dan Alcott yang makan dengan tenang. Sewaktu makanan di piring mereka habis tidak ada tanda-tanda salah satunya akan bergerak, kemudian entah gara-gara Atsushi menyadari perasaannya atau bagaimana, Lucy mendadak menjadi kalem.

"_Banana split_ yang Lou-_san_ makan itu ... mengingatkanku pada Yokohama _Playland_." _Dessert_ tersebut merupakan menu andalan, dari tempat yang Poe maksud. Alcott mengangguk kecil. Kala mata senada emerald-nya menatap Poe, sosok bersangkutan mendadak keringat dingin.

"Edgar-_san_ tahu ternyata."

"Ranpo-_kun_ pernah menceritakannya padaku."

"Awalnya kupikir akan pergi ke sana bersama seluruh anggota _Guild_. Sayang belum kesampaian." Melihat obrolan mereka berjalan lebih lancar, sekarang ini Atsushi dan Lucy bisa menghela napas lega. Sepertinya tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan, bukan?

"Jika pergi bersama denganku saja, bagaimana?"

"Bisa tolong ulangi? Suara Edgar-_san_ tidak terdengar." Terkutuklah keramaian yang menjengkelkan ini! Poe lebih dulu mengambil napas dalam-dalam, mengembuskan dan mengulanginya berulang kali, karena tak dapat dipungkiri ia sangat gugup.

"Pergi ke sana denganku. Apa Lou-_san_ mau?"

Beberapa kali Alcott berkedip, gara-gara kurang memercayai apa yang didengarnya. Bagi Poe tidak ada lagi pengulangan, karena ia hanya kuat mengatakan itu dua kali saja. Setelah waktu dibiarkan lewat tanpa sekali pun terkena interupsi, Alcott sekadar mengangguk dan sekarang; giliran Poe yang kesulitan yakin bahwa pendengarannya masih bagus.

Jadilah mereka diam dulu di kursi masing-masing, dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Y-yuk." Tangan Poe kembali diulurkan kepada Alcott yang kali ini, menerimanya dengan sempurna. Mereka pun sama-sama berdiri tanpa saling menatap, lalu keluar kafe diikuti Lucy yang sedikit iri, sedangkan Atsushi tertawa renyah atas kelucuan Poe dan Alcott.

Bagaimanakah kelanjutan dari kencan yang semakin menggebu-gebu ini, ya?

* * *

Maka, dapat dikatakan bahwa anggota Guild bersepakat agar meninggalkan Alcott serta Poe, supaya dapat berduaan saja atas saran Lucy. Skenario amburadul di medsos tadi adalah spontanitas semata, dan untungnya yang hendak dijodohkan tidak curiga.

Soal perasaan Poe ataupun sebaliknya, mereka pernah bercerita secara singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas baik menurut Lucy–memang kepada siapa lagi Alcott mau jujur, maupun Edogawa Ranpo–sahabat merangkap rival Poe yang satu afiliasi dengan Atsushi. Karena Poe adalah urusan anak-anak _Guild_, maka ia memberitahu Lucy yang seolah-olah memang ditakdirkan menjadi mak comblang.

* * *

Sekitar setengah jam menaiki bus, disambung berjalan kaki selama lima belas menit dua sejoli ini tiba di Yokohama _Playland_. Suasananya tampak ramai, mengingat ulang tahun Alcott jatuh pada hari Sabtu. Usai membeli dua tiket masuk, lagi-lagi secara serempak mereka celingak-celinguk untuk menemukan hal yang menarik, dan masih dalam posisi bergandengan tangan.

"A-apa Edgar-_san_ ingin naik sesuatu?" Alcott yang tahu-tahu berinisiatif memulai percakapan membuat Poe menutup wajah. Sesekali jemarinya sengaja menciptakan celah, agar ia dapat mengintip ekspresi Alcott yang agak khawatir sekaligus bertanya-tanya.

"Edgar ... _san_ ...?"

"Be-belum kepikiran. Kalau Lou-_san_?" Ya ampun. Salahkan saja dirinya yang terlalu gampang terpana. Sebenernya juga Poe ingin mengajak Alcott menaiki bianglala, tetapi ia pikir dilakukan di akhir saja, bahkan Karl pun turut setuju dengan mendengkus.

"Ada stan yang ingin aku kunjungi."

Lokasi yang dimaksud menjual gulali merah jambu, dan menyaksikan serbuk gulanya berputar pada mesin yang perlahan-lahan memilin kapas cukup menjadi hiburan, baik bagi Poe maupun Alcott yang tersenyum tipis. Bangku taman di samping kanan stan tersebut mereka duduki. Dengan rasa penasaran sekaligus gembira Alcott memberi gigitan kecil. Kehangatan di dalam rasa manis itu sukses memanjakan lidahnya, sampai Alcott seolah-olah ingin terbang.

"Enak?"

"Uhm. I-ini baru pertama kalinya aku makan gulali. Menurut Edgar-_san_ ... aneh?"

"Ma ... mana mungkin! Selama Lou-_san_ menikmatinya, tentu semua baik-baik saja, kan?" Siapa peduli apakah Alcott berekspresi seperti anak kecil, karena Poe menyukai kesederhanaannya yang terang-terangan seperti sekarang.

"Dulu aku berpikir, orang-orang yang membuat gulali mengambil bahannya dari awan, lalu diberi gula berwarna pink supaya terlihat seperti ini."

"Itu sudut pandang yang unik, Lou-_san_."

"Benarkah? Edgar-_san_ senang menulis cerita misteri, bukan? Kupikir kamu tidak akan menerima khayalan seperti itu." Sewajarnya orang sejenis Poe tentu mengandalkan logika, sedangkan yang Alcott utarakan cenderung pada fantasi. Kedua hal tersebut jelas bertentangan, bahkan pemikiran Alcott mungkin dianggap pantas diremehkan.

"Ada khayalannya juga, kok. Lagi pula semua misteri yang kubuat hanya fiksi, tetapi dibuat masuk akal agar tidak melenceng dari kenyataan."

"Bisa membuat cerita seperti itu sangatlah keren. Lain waktu, boleh aku membacanya?"

Membacanya itu berarti tiap kata diperhatikan seintens mungkin, bukan? Mungkin saja air muka Poe turun drastis menjadi absurd, kemudian tampak abstrak di sepasang mata Alcott yang serindang pohon. Wajah pemuda 28 tahun itu terlalu merah–Alcott pikir Poe mendadak sakit, atau jangan-jangan iritasi berlebih gara-gara dengan polosnya ia berujar, ingin mencicip novel misteri buatan Poe yang pasti super duper keren.

"Ta-tapi aku kurang pintar, d-dalam memecahkan misteri. Ma ... maaf soal itu, Edgar-_san_."

"E ... eh ... ti-tidak apa-apa, kok. Ku-kuharap itu ... a ... suka ..." Anggota tubuhnya bergerak tak karuan, ketika mencoba menjelaskan yang Poe ingin tepikan agar Alcott mengerti. Kini mereka malah sibuk sendiri, sampai-sampai memikirkan yang macam-macam dari hal aneh hingga waras.

"Ma-mau ... mau gulali?" Manisan pink yang lembut itu disodorkan kepada Poe. Perasaan malu akan permintaan tiba-tiba Alcott yang mungkin tidak pantas, membuatnya tak menatap lawan bicara. Poe sendiri masih bergeming hingga kepalanya terasa ingin meledak, lantas geleng-geleng untuk menghilangkan pemikiran aneh di benaknya.

"A ... a-ada apa, Edgar-_san_? Wa ... wajahmu semakin me–"

Gulali yang telah digigit Alcott, berarti menjadi ciuman tidak langsung, kah? Sekarang Alcott paham mengapa Poe bisa semerah ini. Lagi-lagi pemandangan di mana mereka saling memalingkan wajah–tetapi udara di sekitarnya panas, bahkan nyaris membakar keduanya dalam rasa malu yang tak tanggung-tanggung–kembali terlihat membikin Lucy geregetan. Teropongnya dipegang sangat erat–untung belum dipatahkan jadi dua bagian.

"Cih! Di sini kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Biarkan saja, Lucy-_chan_. Perkembangan mereka sudah bagus, kok." Bahkan sukses membuat jantung Atsushi ikut dag-dig-dug menyanyikan nada-nada cinta.

Tengah asyik-asyiknya mengobrol, sepasang penguntit ini jadi tersentak karena Poe beranjak, diikuti Alcott dengan gulali yang habis setengah. Tujuan mereka ternyata adalah bianglala. Entah kapan Poe atau Alcott mengajak menaiki wahana itu, yang pasti Lucy kembali menyeret Atsushi supaya ikut masuk.

"Kurang kelihatan," komentar Lucy yang rupa-rupanya diabaikan Atsushi. Detektif pemula itu malah keenakan menontoni pemandangan di luar jendela, meski paling menjengkelkannya terlihat seperti melamun.

"Hey! Jangan mengacangi– Ke-kenapa wajahmu juga ikut-ikutan merah seperti mereka?!" Terus menular ke Lucy tanpa permisi. Atsushi tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, hanya saja bibirnya belum mengeluarkan suara.

"Habisnya kita juga seperti berkencan, ka–"

Mereka jadi berisik. Poe dan Alcott sudah adem ayem kala menikmati Yokohama yang menyerupai miniatur, dari atas sini. Siapa sangka senja mulai menggantikan langit biru, untuk menemani hari ini agar tidak berlalu sendirian. Sampai sekarang pun Alcott belum paham kenapa waktu ingin buru-buru pamit dari hadapannya, walaupun seolah-olah telah memeluk Yokohama yang ia harapkan dapat memberikannya sebuah pengertian.

"Terima kasih atas waktumu, Edgar-_san_. Aku sangat menikmatinya." Untuk menegaskan perasaan itu Alcott sampai menunduk. Mula-mula Poe menatapnya lamat-lamat, sebelum mengeluarkan sepatah kata untuk membalas.

"Terima kasih juga untuk Lou-_san_, karena ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamaku."

Rambutnya tidak gatal, namun Poe sangat ingin menggaruknya entah disebabkan apa. Sejurus kemudian hening pulang lagi ke bianglala yang mereka naiki, tanpa seorang pun yang berniat memecahnya. Meskipun kesunyian ini dibiarkan mengisi suasana di antara mereka, masing-masingnya diam-diam telah sepakat baik Alcott maupun Poe memiliki kehadiran yang menenangkan.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan turun, Lou-_san_. Tidak terasa, ya?"

"Setelah ini Edgar-_san_ ingin mengunjungi wahana yang lain, atau bagaimana?" Berhenti. Bianglala itu tidak lagi membawa mereka mengangkasa di tengah lautan jingga. Alcott turun lebih dahulu diekori Poe. Dua-duanya kelihatan lelah, bahkan berjalan pun menjadi sangat pelan.

"Kurasa aku akan pulang."

"Tenagaku juga habis. Namun, rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Sekali lagi, terima kasih Edgar-_san_."

"Ka-kalau ... kalau Lou-_san_ merasa senang, maka aku juga. Omong-omong, selamat ulang tahun." Kali ini mereka berjabat tangan yang diakhiri secepat mungkin, dibandingkan ketika saling bergandengan. Di hadapan Poe tidak ada lagi yang dapat Alcott ungkapkan, dan semoga diamnya dianggap sebagai Alcott yang terlalu puas.

"Aku duluan, Edgar-_san_."

"Se-sebentar. Ini hadiah untukmu." Buku saku bersampul _hazzel_ terang diserahkan oleh Poe yang agak gugup. Warnanya mirip dengan rambut milik Alcott. Apa Poe sudah merencanakan semua ini sematang mungkin, ya? Menurut Alcott itu romantis untuk seukuran hadiah ulang tahun.

"Katamu ... kamu ingin membaca novel misteriku, kan?"

"Jadi Edgar-_san_ membuatkannya khusus untukku?! Saat ulang tahunmu tiba, aku berjanji pasti memba–", "Sebagai gantinya, pecahkan saja misteri di dalam novel itu," potong Poe lemah. Samar-samar ia memberi isyarat untuk mengantar Alcott pulang, dan sang gadis tak dibiarkan menolak oleh Poe yang bersikeras mengikutinya.

Lalu, tahu-tahu waktu semakin melesat saja karena obrolan mereka membludak, di saat-saat sebelum perpisahan datang.

"Sebenarnya Edgar-_san_, aku merasa ada seseorang yang terus mengikuti kita sejak siang." Walaupun sekarang menghilang tanpa jejak, sih. Atau mungkinkah perasaan Alcott saja yang terlalu sensitif?

"Menurutku juga begitu. Namun, kurasa niatnya tidak buruk." Lagi pula jika ada yang hendak melukai Alcott, maka setakut apa pun itu Poe pasti memikirkan cara agar Alcott selamat.

Sementara penguntit yang dimaksud baru saja keluar dari bianglala–mereka naik dua kali, karena Lucy menolak keluar gara-gara ngeri ketahuan, sedangkan Atsushi sudah masa bodoh akibat capek.

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

Omake:

* * *

Tiga hari berturut-turut Poe banjir keringat dingin, juga menolak keluar kamar membuat anggota lain khawatir. Kalau ditanya kenapa, pasti jawaban Poe sekadar menggeleng kemudian diakhiri menutup pintu. Memecahkan misteri yang Poe berikan memang terbilang sulit bagi Alcott yang awam, walau akhirnya ia berhasil usai Lucy (memaksa) membantu.

_Tok ... tok ..._

Ketukan yang lemah pada pintu kamar Poe itu nyaris tidak terdengar. Namun, entah bagaimana penghuni ruangan ini bisa mengetahuinya, dan posisi Poe yang bersembunyi di balik papan kayu tersebut malah menambah kecanggungan.

"Lou–"

Secarik kertas mungil langsung diserahkan tanpa berkata apa-apa. Alcott seketika tancap gas meninggalkan kamar Poe. Siratan senja di pipi Alcott sengaja disembunyikannya, atau bisa-bisa Poe akan pingsan di tempat–dan ternyata betul-betul kejadian, membuat Karl menjilat pipi tuannya.

Untunglah Alcott tidak _ilfeel_ terhadap Poe, yang ingin mengucapkan _'I Love You'_ saja harus disampaikan dengan teka-teki dalam buku saku tiga puluh halaman.

* * *

A/N: Percayalah poe x alcott itu manis, tapi aku ga tau apa yang aku gambarin di fic ini udah pas atau belum. soal poe yang tiba2 berani genggam tangan alcott itu, karena aku baca di wiki BSD kalo poe itu punya perubahan mood yang sangat drastis. dia bisa jadi kalem, marah, atau bingung secara mendadak. jadi di sini aku sengaja gambarin dia yang sempet ngerasa berani, abis itu malu2 lagi wkwkw.

Oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~


End file.
